Our New Life
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: *Our New Life,With No more Fake. Just the two of Our Life. Bagaimanapun,Kami hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan cinta LuFan/LuVin/HanRis WARNING : BOTTOM!KRIS TOP!LUHAN


**Title : Our New Life  
Main Cast :-Xi Luhan  
-Wu YiFan  
Category : Aktor  
Genre (May Be)  
Rating : G (untuk semua usia)  
Author : Xi Daughter (ditha_fanfan)**

WARNING :-Typo betebaran  
-EYD kurang  
-OOC+  
-YAOI INSIDE!  
-Uke!YiFan  
Note :-Film yang diPerankan,diambil dari beberapa episode di DraKor "SCHOOL 2013"^^ Nae pinjem nama nya bentar ya Om?

**PERHATIAN** : DISARANKAN UNTUK MENYEDIAKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH UNTUK JAGA JAGA, SIAPA TAU ANDA MUNTAH DI TENGAH JALAN PAS BACA INI FF ABAL KARYA SAYA ;)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
Penasaran?silahkan baca ^^

.

.

.

Heung Soo pun menunggu Nam Soon di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat Nam Soon mendekat Heung Soo bertanya  
" Apa hanya Sekolah yang paling berharga bagi mu?sehingga layak untuk kau tinggalkan?! "  
Tanya Heung Soo dengan nada sinis.  
" Bukan Kau sekya!"  
Nam Soon menjawab dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca menahan air matanya agar tidak ia pergi meninggalkan Heung Soo yang tertegun mendengar jawaban Nam Soon.  
" OK!CUT! "  
Terdengar suara sang Sutradara berteriak menandakan syuting malam itu sudah selesai.  
" Huh~lelahnya."  
Nam Soon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama asli Wu YiFan itu berujar sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.  
" Kerja bagus YiFan,LuHan."  
Sang sutrada kelihatan sangat senang sambil bertepuk tangan memuji ke2 aktornya.  
"Ne."Jawab Heung Soo atau kita harus memanggilnya dengan nama LuHan,sambil tersenyum.  
" Sekarang kalian dan kita semua sudah boleh lupa besok pagi kalian masih harus  
Datang untuk syuting kau YiFan'sshi,jaga kesehatan mu ne?besok akan menjadi sedikit berat ?"  
Ujar sang sutradara lagi,sambil mengusap bahu YiFan pelan.  
" Ne anda tenang saja."Jawab YiFan dengan Gummy smile nya.  
" Fan~ayo pulang."LuHan yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya mengajak YiFan untuk pulang.  
" Eiish kau ini!aku belum selesai mengganti seragam ini tau!"  
" Ya udah,pulang pakai itu aja~kau cocok kok pakai itu Fanie~"  
" Gak sebentar ne?aku ganti baju dulu."  
Dan YiFan pun segera masuk ke kamar ganti dan mengganti kan kekasihnya LuHan yang hanya geleng geleng kepala.

' Lama sekali sih?Apa ku cek aja ya?  
sudah tidak ada orang lagi. Ngapain aja sih dia? Ganti pakaian kok lama banget . 'Batin LuHan dalam hati,  
karna sudah lama menunggu,akhirnya LuHan pun memutuskan untuk mencari YiFannya.  
" YiFanie Oddieya?" LuHan terus mencari YiFan sampai masuk ke gedung sekolah tempat lokasi Syuting mereka tadi.  
" Fanie?Ayolah~Ini sudah malam,Ayo pulang. " Sejujurnya LuHan mulai takut di Gedung sekolah itu menyeramkan tau.  
"Fan-"  
Deeer!  
" Huaaaaa!"  
BRUGH!  
" Aww..!"

.

" Fanie,Gwenchanna? Maafkan aku ne?"  
Tanya LuHan khawatir sambil mengusap pipi YiFan yang kelihatan sedikit Lebam.  
"..." YiFan tidak menjawab pertanyaan LuHan. Ia hanya memandang ke arah lain sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
" Aish,Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku tau! Siapa suruh kau mengejutkan ku begitu. "  
LuHan mulai membela diri kemudian menarik Lengan YiFan untuk menjauh dari Gedung sekolah yang semakin terasa mencekam itu.  
"Tetap saja pukulan mu itu keras sekali Lu~ " YiFan berujar lagi lalu menghentakkan pergelangan tangan nya sampai lepas dari LuHan.  
" Hah~Baiklah,aku minta maaf ne?  
Mianhe Nae sungguh ? "LuHan meminta maaf pada YiFan yang kini menatapnya dalam.  
" Jeongmal'yo? " Tanya nya lagi.  
CHUUU~  
" .Apa itu belum cukup?"  
Jawab LuHan setelah mengecup singkat bibir ranum YiFan.  
" Baiklah,aku memaafkan mu. "  
YiFan berseru senang kemudian memeluk LuHan.  
CHUU~  
Luhan mencium bibir YiFan agak lama kali ini.  
" Engh~Lepash Lu,ayo sudah malam! "  
YiFan berujar disela desahannya.  
" Yang tadi itu untuk apa? " Tanya YiFan polos.  
" Menghukum sudah mengagetkan ku tadi. "  
Jawabnya singkat.  
" Haih,dasar ,Ayo pulang~ "  
Ujar YiFan lalu mengamit lengan LuHan dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu LuHan.  
" Kau lelah? lapar tidak?Bagaimana kalau ke Restoran KyungSoo dulu?"  
Tawar LuHan dan hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan kecil dari YiFan.  
" Baiklah,kita langsung pulang saja ya?cepat masuk mobil."  
" aku akan membuatkan Makan malam untuk mu."  
Jawab YiFan lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai memainkan an LuHan mulai mengemudikan Mobil nya.

" Lu~Kau harus membelikan ku EarPhone baru."  
Ucap YiFan tiba tiba.  
" Memang nya EarPhone yang kemarin kenapa?bukankah itu masih bagus?"Luhan berujar masih tetap fokus pada jalannya.  
" Aku ingin yang baru~yang ada Lambang EXO nya~~ "  
Ujar YiFan sambil menunjukan Aegyo nya pada LuHan.  
" HEH?!"LuHan tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar permintaan 'Aneh' YiFan tersebut.  
" Lu~Ayolah,yang ada EXO ?Jebal~~"YiFan kini menggoyang goyangkan lengan LuHan.  
" Fanie~Kita sedang dijalan!nanti kita bicarakan di rumah. OKE?!"LuHan terkejut akan tindakan YiFan barusan,malah membentaknya sehingga YiFan pun berhenti merengek dan mulai memainkan HandPhonenya lagi.  
" Fan…?"

" YiFanie?"LuHan yang merasa bersalah pun memanggil YiFan namun tidak ada jawaban.  
' Minta di Poppo lagi eoh?'  
Sifat Pervert LuHan pun mulai bekerja.  
" YiFan..."Saat Sang empunya nama berbalik,  
Chu~  
" Masih kesal eoh? Maaf Kan aku tadi sudah membentakmu. Habis tadi itu sangat berbahaya,Jangan men gulanginya ? "  
YiFan hanya mengangguk,menunduk  
kan kepalanya agar Rona merah di pipi  
nya tidak dilihat LuHan.

" WAAAH!EXO Benar benar keren! "Teriakan YiFan yang tiba tiba itu membuat LuHan sedikit terkejut.  
' Apa lagi kali ini.' LuHan menghela nafas berat.  
"Lu~lihat deh,Membernya Ganteng ganteng banget Lu~"Karna sekarang lampu lalu lintas masih menunjukan warna merah,jadi LuHan bisa memandang YiFan yang sedang menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan LuHan.  
Geure wolf nega wolf Auuu  
ah sarangheyo  
nan neukdego non minyo  
geure wolf nega wolf Auuu  
ah sarangheyo  
nan neukdego non minyo!  
" Keren kan?Ganteng kan?Apa lagi yang ini!Ini Lu~yang rambutnya warna warni~ "Ujar YiFan antusias sambil menunjuk salah satu member EXO berambut LuHan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus sayang surai coklat YiFan.  
' Gantengan juga aku! ' LuHan berkomentar dalam hati.  
" Huwaaa,diputar berkali kali tetap aja mereka tampan X3 "  
Baiklah sepertinya YiFan mulai berubah menjadi FanBoy?

.

_***Skip Time  
HanRis_Appartemen  
" Hmmm….Nan neoreul matgo tto  
neoreul masinda  
Nae simjangi tteollyeowa gyesok  
deurikyeodo ajik mojara yeah  
Sonkkeutkkaji jeonyulsikin galjeung  
isunganeul jaba  
Jiljureul meomchuji ma neomu joha,Can't stop it! Yeah~ "  
YiFan masih menyanyi dengan suara nya yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan nada.  
" YiFanie~Stop It,ok?besok kau harus menghadapi Syuting yang cukup berat."  
LuHan terus saja membujuk YiFan untuk berhenti dan segera sepertinya YiFan nya sedang nakal hari ini.  
' Terkutuk lah kalian EXO!gara gara kalian YiFan ku tidak mau menuruti perintah ku?! ' Geram LuHn dalam hati.  
" Fanie~kau bilang akan memasak saja untuk makan malam kita kan? "Tanya LuHan saat dia sudah duduk di sebelah YiFan.  
" aja ne?"Jawab YiFan dengan muka memelas.  
" Baiklah~tidak apa akan mandi lebih dulu ne? "Ujar LuHan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi,tapi sebelum itu tentu saja dia tidak lupa untuk mengecup Bibir YiFan sekilas. YiFan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia juga langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasakan Ramyun buat LuHan dan dirinya.

" Baby don't cry tonight~ eodumi geodhigo  
namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel  
geoya  
mulgeo pumi doeneun geoseun  
nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
so Baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni~YeaY. "  
YiFan terus menyanyi dengan menggunakan spatula kayu sebagai Mic nya,Ia juga meliuk liukan tubuhnya sesuai irama.  
Karna memakai EarPhone dengan volume sangat keras,YiFan tidak menyadari bahwa Mie yang tadi ia rebus sudah sedari tadi mendidih.

" Fanie~Apa Ramyun nya sudah ja- "  
Perkataan Luhan terpotong begitu ia melihat 1 Mangkuk Ramyun di atas Meja ..  
tampilannya agak aneh.  
" Kau Sudah Selesai mandi LuHan?  
kalau begitu ini makanlah~Aku mau mandi dulu Ne? "  
YiFan buru buru pergi dari tempat itu sebelum LuHan memergokinya sudah berbohong.  
" Fanie?kenapa hanya ada 1?punya mu mana? "LuHan bertanya sambil menahan pergelangan Tangan YiFan.  
" A-Aku sudah makan tadi Lu~"Ujar YiFan berbohong.  
" Jinjja?Hmm baiklah,segera mandi lalu istirahat Ok?"  
Jawab LuHan Tanpa rasa curiga.  
" Hmmm...sepertinya enak,walaupun warnanya Agak aneh."  
LuHan berkata kemudian memasukan Mie kedalam mulutnya.  
Tapi...  
Zzzzz_Zzzzz (O_O)?!  
" Huaaa!Apa ini!Hiyaaaa YiFan!  
Kenapa mie nya bisa jadi seperti ini! "  
LuHan berteriak ketika Mie itu baru saja masuk ke YiFan kali ini.-_-"

Ruang Makan appartemen mereka benar benar Sunyi senyap sekarang.  
LuHan duduk di Kursi,Matanya menatap YiFan seolah meminta YiFan berdiri di depannya sambil menundukan Kepalanya dalam,Ia juga memainkan jari jari sepertinya?  
" Ma-Maafkan aku Lu~Tadi,a-aku sedang mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang sangat keras,ja-jadi aku tidak tau ka-kalau...kalau..Mie Nya sudah Mendidih-"  
YiFan benar benar takut ia menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Luhan dengan terbata ...Oh astaga!Matanya mulai berkaca sebentar lagi akan menangis.  
" Lu~Maaf,Aku tidak akan Melakukan kesalahan yang sama kan aku,Hiks...Ma-Maaf. "  
Tuh kan dia yang melihatnya jadi tidak lah LuHan,paling tidak tahan kalau sudah melihat YiFan menangis.  
GREB!  
" Uljima~Aku sudah memaafkanmu.  
Jangan lakukan itu ?! "  
LuHan berujar disela pelukannya dengan YiFan.  
" Kau sudah memaafkan ku?"  
Tanya YiFan Lagi masih sesenggukan.  
" Iya ..."ucapan LuHan yang digantung,membuat YiFan penasaran.  
" Aku akan tetap menghukum mu."  
Lanjut LuHan sambil menatap mata hanya mendesah frustasi dalam Hati.  
" Kemarikan HandPhone &amp; EarPhone Mu,  
Kau tidak boleh mendengarkan lagu atau bahkan mencari informasi apapun tentang EXO mu itu,sementara masa hukuman ?"LuHan dengan santai nya mengambil 2 Benda paling berpengaruh pada YiFan itu.  
" Huh..Baiklah."Ujar YiFan sambil tertunduk Lesu.  
' Aku harus bersikap baik agar Luhan mau mengembalikan HandPhone ku.  
EXO'ya~Tunggu akan terus jadi FanBoy 'ah~neomu Joahe~'  
Ujar YiFan dalam hati.  
" Nah,Karna Aku belum makan dan aku yakin kau juga Ayo kita makan malam di Restoran nya Chagi~"  
Luhan berkata sambil menggandeng YiFan ke mobil.  
Restoran_KyungSoo  
" Ayo YiFan. Kenapa masih di dalam? "  
LuHan berujar sambil membuka kan pintu untuk dari tadi YiFan tidak beranjak dari posisinya.  
" Ne ." Jawabnya singkat lalu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. meninggalkan LuHan yang mengernyit heran.  
'Tadi tidak mau keluar,sekarang malah meninggalkan aku?Huh' LuHan hanya bisa menghela nafas setiap harinya.  
mempunyai kekasih yang Model gila dia.

" Eh LuHan Hyung~ ."  
KyungSoo yang melihat sahabat nya masuk ke restorannya,langsung saja menyapa LuHan.  
" Hai KyungSoo~Lama tidak bertemu.  
sepertinya Usaha mu semakin maju ya?" Ujar LuHan lalu memeluk sahabat lama nya itu. Cukup lama,sampai sampai YiFan merasa diabaikan.  
" Ehem!Lu aku sudah lapar,"  
YiFan mengucapkan nya sambil menarik lengan LuHan dari pelukan KyungSoo dan tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo.  
" KyungSoo ini hehe. Kyung'ie kami pesan 2 Teokbokki dan 1 Strawbwrry milkshake untuk YiFan,dan 1 banana milk untuk ku ya. "  
LuHan akhirnya memesan makanan mereka.  
" Waah Hyung,kekasihmu lebih tinggi dari mu bertemu dengan mu YiFan ,akan segera mau duduk di tempat biasa kan? "YiFan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan KyungSoo tadi.  
" Hahaha Masih ingat aja kau KyungSoo~ iya aku akan makan disana aja. "  
Jawab LuHan lalu mengamit lengan YiFan menuju 'Tempat biasa' yang KyungSoo maksud.

" Jadi...ini 'tempat biasa' yang teman mu katakan tadi? " Ujar YiFan melihat sekeliling nya.  
" ? bagus kan? " jawab LuHan. YiFan hanya mengangguk kecil.  
Jadi sebenarnya,sekarang mereka sedang berada di semacam Ruang VVIP  
di Restoran sangat mewah.  
Tuk Tuk Tuk  
YiFan terus mengetuk ngetukan jari nya ke meja sedang sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dan masih memandang sekeliling.  
'Tempatnya bagus sekali.'YiFan beujar dalam sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.  
" Kenapa Senyum Senyum begitu Fan?  
sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan Tempat ini.?" LuHan berujar sambil memandang YiFan.  
" Ehm..tempatnya bagus." YiFan menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya senang.  
LuHan hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut YiFan sayang.  
Cekrek!  
Cekrek!  
Tanpa mereka sadari,Kelakuan mereka tadi dilihat oleh seseorang  
yang memotret dari balik tembok Restoran.  
'Ini akan jadi berita yang menarik.'  
Batin orang tak di kenal itu.

.  
" Pesanan Anda sudah siap tuan. "  
Ujar KyungSoo sambil meletak kan pesanan LuHan dan YiFan ke atas meja.  
" Kenapa bukan pelayan mu yang mengantarkan nya Soo? "  
"Ya~Kalian kan Pengunjung yang Spesial,jadi harus Pemilik nya yang melayani. Selamat menikmati"  
Ujar KyungSoo lalu membungkukan badan nya dan pergi meninggal kan LuFan yang tersenyum.  
Mereka pun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang.  
karna di ruangan VVIV ini,hanya orang orang Spesial saja yang boleh menikmati makan di sini.  
dan kebetulan,Malam itu Hanya ada LuHan dan YiFan.  
" Nyummm~Mashita~ " Ucap YiFan yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.  
Lihat? Bahkan dia makan sampai belepotan begitu dibibirnya.  
" Kkkk,Enak sih enak makan nya jangan sampai belepotan begitu dong." LuHan berkata sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah YiFan yang tampak bingung.  
" Jinjja? dimana? "YiFan meraba raba bibirnya bermaksud untuk membersih  
kan sisa makanan itu.  
" Ne. Sini biar aku yang bersihkan "  
LuHan memajukan wajahnya ke dekat dan  
CHUU~  
Cekrek!  
YiFan terbelalak kaget,Bagaimana bisa LuHan mencium nya di tempat umum begini?  
Oh tidak sadar kah mereka sedari tadi sedang diperhatikan oleh orang aneh?  
" Nah sudah. " Bukan nya menjawab,  
YiFan malah memPoutkan bibirnya.  
" Kenapa?Masih kurang eoh? Sini-"  
" Yak!Kau ini Bagaimana sih?ini tempat umum tau! bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Lu~Ini Korea Bukan Canada. Ingat? " YiFan protes akan tindakan LuHan yang bisa membahayakan Popularitas mereka itu.  
" Ayolah Fanie~kita hanya berdua akan ada yang melihat.  
Calm Down beb. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Oke? "  
" Tapi Lu,Perasaan ku enggak enak.  
sepertinya ada yang ngikutin kita deh."  
Ucap YiFan,Nada suaranya sepertinya sangat khawatir.  
" Itu hanya perasaan mu aja Fan.  
Eh,udah jam kita pulang. "  
Ujar LuHan dan YiFan hanya mengangguk pelan.  
Saat berjalan ke arah pintu keluar,  
" Eh,tunggu Lu~Note ku ketinggalan. "  
YiFan kembali ke meja mereka tadi.  
saat akan berjalan ke Luar,Dia melihat sekelebat bayangan dari balik tembok.  
' Nuguseyo? ' Karna penasaran,Ia berjalan ke arah bayangan itu.  
" Fan?Ayo ngapain lagi okh?"  
"E-eh I-iya."  
' Mungkin Hanya perasaan ku saja. '

»»Skip Time  
(Pagi Hari di Seungri High School)  
" Ok! Kamera,Rolling Action!"

.

.  
" Telpon teman mu. beritahukan untuk segera membuka kan pintu ini."  
ujar Heung Soo sambil terus mencoba membuka pintu Gudang.  
Nam Soon meraba saku nya,Tapi ia baru ingat kalau ternyata HandPhone nya sudah ia kumpulkan saat akan ujian tadi.  
HeungSoo yang menyadari bahwa Hp NamSoon tertinggal hanya menghela nafas menjadi tambah kesal sekarang.  
" Kenapa kau keluar disaat ujian? bukan kah kau sudah belajar? "  
Tanya Nam Soon  
" Bukan urusan mu!."  
Lama mereka terdiam sampai Heung Soo angkat bicara.  
" Lalu,apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? "Tanya nya sinis.  
" Apa yang harusnya aku lakukan 3 tahun lalu. "  
" Kau benar benar tidak tau tempat!  
Maksud ku cepat cari cara untuk membuka pintu sial ini! " Heung Soo terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.  
Tapi Nam Soon,bukan nya mencari cara malah mengatakan...  
" Maaf kan aku."  
Tapi Heung Soo tidak memperdulikan perkataan Nam Soon dan masih fokus ke pintu itu.  
"Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tak peduli seberapa berengseknya ...Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mematahkan kaki mu."  
Heung Soo yang awalnya mencoba untuk tidak perduli menjadi kesal.  
dan menarik kerah baju Nam Soon.  
" Lalu kau tau itu adalah kesalahan.  
jadi tutup mulut mu! "  
" Tapi tetap saja itu salahku. Itu kesalahan ku. "  
"Karena itu sebuah kesalahan,  
karena itu salahmu, apa itu  
mengubah sesuatu?"  
Nam Soon sudah hampir menangis  
dan berkata  
"itu sebabnya, karena  
tidak akan ada yang berubah  
meskipun aku mencobanya, aku  
minta maaf. Aku..Aku..benar-benar  
minta maaf. Aku bahkan tidak bisa  
minta maaf karena sangat menyesal,  
jadi.. "  
Heung Soo sudah tidak tahan  
mendengar Nam Soon terus  
berbiara, mendorong Nam Soon dengan kuat ketumpukan kursi dan meja di belakang Nam Soon.  
" Tutup Mulutmu! "  
dorongan Kuat Heung Soo itu membuat meja dan kursi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu jatuh mengenai Nam Soon. Seolah menimbunnya.  
Heung Soo yang melihat Nam Soon  
tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri,  
merasa panik, dan takut terjadi apa-  
apa pada Nam Soon.  
Heung Soo segera menyingkirkan  
kursi-kursi yang jatuh mengenai  
Nam Soon dan memanggil namanya.  
Setelah berhasil Heung Soo masih  
memanggil-manggil nama Nam Soon  
dengan perasaan cemas, dan nada  
yang khawatir. Heung Soo bahkan  
mengangkat kepala Nam Soon dan  
menaruh di pahanya sambil terus  
menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nam  
Soon agar segera bangun. Tapi mata  
Nam Soon tetap terpejam, tanpa  
respon apapun.  
" Nam Soon'ah! Nam Soon'ah! Go Nam Soon! "  
Heung Soo menaruh kepala Nam  
Soon dengan hati-hati di lantai, dan  
beralih ke pintu gudang yang  
terkunci. Heung Soo menggedor-  
gedor pintu dengan keras berharap  
ada yang mendengar dan  
menolongnya.  
*Satu hal yang LuHan tidak tau,YiFan nya benar benar tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.*  
" Disini! Ku Mohon buka pintu nya! "  
Teriak Heung Soo dari dalam Gudang.  
Masih mendalami peran nya sebagai Heung Soo tanpa menyadari YiFan benar benar pingsan sekarang.  
Terus menggedor pintu Gudang dan berteriak,cukup Lama LuHan melakukan itu. Sampai LuHan menyadari ada yang aneh.  
' Kenapa YiFan tidak bangun juga?'  
" YiFan? " LuHan memanggil pelan nama kekasihnya.  
tapi tidak ada respon dari YiFan.  
Merasa ada yang tidak beres,LuHan segera membalikan badan nya dan menghampiri YiFan.  
" YiFan! YiFan Irreona! " LuHan panik saat YiFan benar benar tidak memberi respon apapun padanya.  
" CUT! Apa apaan ini?LuHan! kau tidak punya part seperti itu! "  
sang sutradara berteriak marah ke arah LuHan.  
" YiFan pingsan! bagaimana bisa kita melanjutkan film ini tanpa nya! cepat bantu aku " LuHan balik meneriaki sutradara itu sangking khawatirnya dia dengan kondisi YiFan.  
" Apa? bagaimana bisa? Cepat panggil ambulance! " Sutradara itu juga langsung panik dan menyuruh Kru nya untuk menelpon ambulance.  
" Tidak ada waktu. "  
' YiFan,bangunlah ' LuHan yang sudah sangat panik langsung menggendong tubuh YiFan yang- Oh astaga,ringan sekali!  
" LuHan! tunggu ambulance nya datang! " Teriak salah satu Kru yang ada disitu.  
" Tidak ada waktu! Sae Mi,buka kan pintu mobil ku. " asisten LuHan itu dengan cepat membuka kan pintu mobil LuHan.  
Cekrek!  
Cekrek!  
'Berita ini benar benar akan menjadi 'Hot News'!Bersiaplah untuk mengahadapi hidup yang lebih sulit YiFan,LuHan. ' Ujar orang yang tidak dikenal itu sambil tersenyum jahat.  
Hospital  
LuHan menunggu diluar dengan cemas.  
Cklek!  
" Bagaimana keadaan YiFan dok?"  
Tanya LuHan khawatir begitu melihat dokter yang memeriksa YiFan keluar dari kamar YiFan.  
" Dia sudah baikan. YiFan hanya shock karna sesuatu. dia terlalu cemas dan takut. tapi entah pada apa atau siapa."  
Dokter yang ber name taq ' Song Jong Ki ' itu menjelaskan keadaan YiFan ke LuHan.  
" Hmm...apa sudah boleh di lihat? "  
Tanya LuHan lagi.  
" Iya,tapi jangan terlalu berisik ne?Pasien butuh istirahat. saya permisi dulu. " Setelah Ki pergi. LuHan pun segera masuk ke Ruang rawat YiFan.  
Ceklek!  
" Fan..." YiFan menoleh saat mendengar LuHan memanggilnya.  
" Gwenchanna? " Tanya LuHan lalu mengelus tangan YiFan sayang.  
" Ne,hanya sedikit pusing. "  
Greb.  
LuHan memeluk YiFan dan berkata  
" Mianhe~Jeongmal mianhe Fanie~ "  
" Ehm? Kenapa kau minta maaf Lu? "  
YiFan bertanya bingung.  
" Habis,kau pingsan pasti karna terus memikirkan HandPhone mu dan tidak memikirkan syuting hari ini. "  
jawab LuHan sambil menatap YiFan dengan wajah menyesal.  
" Pfht...Hahahaha "YiFan malah tertawa mendengar ucapan barusan.  
" Kenapa malah tertawa!Aku serius Wu Yi Fan! " Oke,sepertinya LuHan mulai kesal sekarang.  
" Hahaha kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu Lu? Aku..hanya..kurang fokus tadi,makanya jadi kena meja beneran deh. " YiFan menjawab dengan sedikit takut.  
teringat sosok bayangan yang menatap nya tajam saat syuting tadi mungkin?  
" Benarkah? bukan karna HandPhone?  
Kalau begitu,HP nya aku tahan lebih lama lagi ya~" LuHan berkata dengan Smirk di wajah tampannya. sedang kan YiFan? sudah dipastikan bibirnya akan lebih maju lagi.  
Hot Line News!  
Kemarin malam,Aktor terkenal yang sedang naik daun saat ini yaitu  
Xi LuHan dan Wu YiFan, Dikabarkan telah melakukan Kencan di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di korea.  
'Mama Resto'.  
Bukan hanya itu,Bahkan 2 aktor muda berbakat ini juga melakukan ' Ciuman' di Tempat umum! berikut Photo photo yang di ambil dari salah seorang Netizen korea.  
DEG!  
DEG!  
DEG!  
Oh~Rasanya jantung YiFan hampir lepas dari tempatnya!  
Photo itu...siapa yang mengambilnya?  
YiFan menundukkan kepalanya.  
Habis lah akan berakhir.  
" Fan..."  
" LuHan,Ottokhe?Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? " Suara YiFan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.  
" Tenanglah semua akan baik baik sa-"  
" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Lu?! Semua orang akan ...dan karir yang selama ini kita rintis akan...akan hancur begitu saja? Hiks" YiFan mulai benar benar takut sekarang.  
Bagaimana kalau setelah ini banyak orang akan membenci dirinya?  
Bagaimana kalau semua orang akan menghina nya ?  
Bagaimana kalau...kalau...  
" Uljimma~kita akan menghadapinya bersama sama Fanie~.Semua akan baik baik ? " LuHan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih menangis memeluk YiFan erat untuk menyalurkan kekuatan supaya mereka tetap bisa kuat menghadapi masalah yang kini sedang menimpa mereka.  
' Semua akan baik baik saja.'  
LuHan juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.  
»Skip Time  
Kini LuHan dan YiFan sedang diperjalanan pulang menuju Appartemen mereka.  
YiFan sepertinya masih memikirkan berita di TV tadi.  
" Tenang lah YiFan. Kita hadapi sama sama ne? " YiFan hanya mengangguk kecil.  
Begitu Lift yang mereka naiki berhenti,  
mereka pun keluar. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat banyak reporter yang kelihatan sudah menanti penjelasan dari mereka depan pintu appartemen mereka bahkan sudah banyak reporter.  
' Apa apaan ini?! ' LuHan membatin saat jalan nya tertutupi oleh banyak nya reporter disana sini.  
" Itu LuHan dan YiFan! " Teriak salah satu Reporter itu dan sontak saja membuat reporter lain langsung heboh dan semakin mempersulit jalan mereka.  
" LuHan'sshi apa benar kalau anda dan YiFan'sshi melakukan kencan bahkan berciuman? " Tanya salah seorang reporter wanita pada LuHan.  
LuHan masih menggenggam tangan YiFan erat.  
" hanya sahabat dekat."  
Jawab LuHan tenang.  
" Lalu bagaimana dengan photo anda saat berciuman dengan YiFan itu LuHan'sshi? apa itu benar kalian? "  
Tanya reporter lainnya dan tanpa sengaja kamera yang ia bawa terkena Dahi YiFan.  
" Aww. Aniyo! itu cuman editan! Aku dan LuHan hanya teman dekat! itu saja. Akh " sepertinya YiFan memang sedang tidak beruntung hari ini.  
kepalanya sudah terbentur kamera 2 kali.  
" YiFan gwenchanna?Kalian ini kenapa sih? tolong beri kami jalan! " Ooppss...kalian harus berhati sudah mulai marah sekarang.  
LuHan menarik lengan YiFan menjauh tapi,reporter itu tidak kalah cepat dari mereka.  
" LuHan'sshi,kalau anda dan YiFan'sshi hanya teman dekat.  
lalu kenapa anda tinggal berdua di appartemen yang sama? "  
" Apa tidak boleh teman dekat tinggal satu appartemen?kalian ini aneh. "  
LuHan mencoba untuk menerobos para Reporter Reporter itu,tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.  
" Arggh! Hiks Hiks.." Salah satu sikut Reporter Namja mengenai dada kiri tentu saja itu membuat nya meringis kesakitan,Sudah kepalanya terkena kamera,sekarang malah bagian vitalnya yang disikut.  
#PoorYiFan  
" YiFan?Yak! Ku bilang beri kami jalan!  
apa kalian tidak tau? YiFan baru pulang dari Rumah sakit! Minggir!  
Kajja Fanie," LuHan membantu YiFan bediri karna tadi ia sempat jatuh terduduk.  
Karna telah mendapat bukti bukti yang menunjukkan kebenaran,maka para reporter itu pun pergi meninggalkan appartemen mereka.

" Hiks hiks.." YiFan masih terus menangis. membuat LuHan bingung harus berbuat apa?  
" Sudah lah YiFanie~ Tidak apa sudah pergi."  
" Tapi...bagaimana kalau mereka menyebarkan berita ini lagi Lu?"  
" Tenanglah,semua akan baik baik saja. kan ada ya,tadi aku tidak bisa melindungi jadi terluka begini." LuHan mengelus dahi YiFan yang terlihat sedikit membiru.  
" Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau semua orang akan membenciku Lu? "  
"Biar saja orang menilai mu apa.  
yang penting kan aku selalu bersama mu. " Jawab LuHan sambil tersenyum hangat.  
Benar,walaupun semua orang akan  
membencinya,yang penting ada LuHan yang selalu ada di sampingnya.  
" Ne. Gomawo Lu~" Jawab YiFan sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Hmm baiklah,Sekarang ayo kita tidur.  
masih ada hari yang panjang malam Fanie"Dan mereka pun tidur masuk ke alam mimpi yang indah.  
-The Next morning.  
Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!  
HandPhone LuHan bergetar pertanda ada orang yang menelponnya.  
" Engh! siapa sih?pagi pagi sudah mengganggu!Ne yeobboseo?"

" MWO?! kenapa bisa begitu!" LuHan langsung terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya saat mendengar kabar dari orang yang menelponnya.  
"Tapi pak,Kami akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan publik. "  
" sudah tidak membutuhkan kalian ada pengganti untuk melanjutkan film ada guna nya memakai aktor yang nama baiknya sudah tercoreng. Melakukan kencan bahkan berciuman dengan sesama jenis? apa sih yang kalian fikirkan?!"  
ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah sang sutradara.  
" Ta-Tapi..."  
Tuut Tuut Tuut.  
" Argh!sial!"  
" Kau kenapa Lu? "YiFan yang mendengar LuHan yang sedari tadi berteriak membuatnya terbangun.  
" Fanie...Kita...di-"  
" Di? di apa Lu? "  
" Kita sudah tidak bermain di Film itu lagi Fan. " Ujar LuHan sambil memegang ke-2 bahu YiFan.  
" Ma-Maksudmu?Kita...sudah dipecat?"  
LuHan hanya mengangguk.  
" Tapi...kenapa?"  
" Berita sudah tau yang sebenarnya Fan."  
LuHan berujar Sedih.  
" Lalu...kita bagaimana Lu?"  
" Kita akan kita akan diterima disana. "  
LuHan berujar mantap.  
" Kau yakin Lu? "  
" Ne kita harus cepat berangkat ke hidup baru kita disana. " YiFan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
' Selama ada LuHan,pasti semua akan baik baik saja.'

.

.

" Lu~Kemarikan HandPhone ku~"  
" kau menaruh kembali tangga itu ke sini."YiFan hanya mempoutkan kembali meletakkan Tangga itu ke dekat pohon tempat LuHan berada.  
" Hah.. memang lebih menyenangkan dari pada di atas."LuHan berujar 10 menit dia di atas pohon akibat ulah jahil kekasih tingginya itu.  
" Sekarang HandPhone ku? " YiFan menagih HandPhone nya yang masih saja berada di tangan LuHan.  
" Kau mau ini? Ayo sini ambil~" LuHan berlari masuk ke rumah sambil membawa bawa HandPhone YiFan.  
atau kita harus memanggilnya kevin?  
" Lu~ayolah." Kevin masuk lagi ke rumah dan mengejar LuHan kesana kemari.  
' Sehun!tunggu aku~Aku akan merebutmu dari LuHan!' batin Kevin.  
" Lu~berikan!"  
" Tidak. Sampai kau mau berhenti mencintai si rambut pelangi ?"  
" Aku tidak mencintai Sehun! aku hanya suka~"  
" Sama saja!masih suka sehun,tidak ada tidak boleh memakai wallpaper dengan wajah sok Innoncent nya itu di HP mu!"  
' Oh tuhan! bahkan hanya sekedar photo?' YiFan membatin.  
" Baik baik. Aku hanya mencintamu Lu~ tidak bohong,kalau sehun,itu hanya idola ku~Sekarang berikan HandPhone ku ya?Aku janji akan mengganti Wallpapernya~ "  
LuHan tersenyum kemudian melangkah pelan ke arah Kevin dan  
Chu~  
" HandPhone mu,tuan yang suka ,kau harus membayarnya~"  
LuHan mulai ber-Smirk ria.  
" Arraseo Tuan ...setelah kau berhasil "  
Kevin mulai berlari naik ke atas untuk menghindari kejaran LuHan.  
LuHan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kekasih Giant nya itu.

"It's Really Our New Life Kevin'ah~No more fake. No more Pain, I'm Just Loving you." LuHan berkata sebelum kembali main kejar kejaran bersama Kevin di rumah berukuran sedang yang hanya di tempati oleh mereka berdua.

*Our New Life,With No more Fake.  
Just the two of Our Life.^^  
Bagaimanapun,Kami hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan cinta 

»The END«

A/N :

Akhirnya!Selesai juga~  
Nae udah cape' bgt loh reader -_-"  
kalau Neo kacangin dan tidak REVIEW,  
Nae rasanya pingin Bunuh diri aja loh T3T.  
bagaimana FF nya? Lucu gk? #Kagak  
oh,Btw ini ff nya ide dari #Lovexo Hany FanHan eonni^^,  
terus kalau bagian Kiss scene ama Endingnya itu ide dari #Cheris yue eonni ^^V makasih ya eonni udah bantu nae :)

Mian udah buat YiFan'gege OOC++  
Bgt #Bow

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^v


End file.
